mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zaptor/Gallery
Set Packaging and instructions 41507 box3 in.png 41507 Zaptor Front Page.png|Front page of the instructions 304px-Zaptorprelim.jpg|Zaptor's prototype set design Static images ZaptorPic.jpg Stopmotions Electroids MAX Electroidsmax1.png Electroidsmax3.png Electroidsmax4.png Electroidsmax5.png Electroidsmax6.png Electroidsmax7.png Electroidsmax8.png Electroidsmax9.png Electroidsmax10.png Electroidsmax11.png Website Mixels microsite Zaptor animination.gif Electroids_Max_Poster.png Wallpapers 1920x1080 electroids.jpg LEGO Club Zaptor, Zorch, And Seismo.jpg Other Happy Meal Thing.png Zaptor.jpg Zaptor 2.jpg Introducing Mixels.png Miranda01.jpg 12422492303 c06bccde70.jpg|At Nuremberg Toy Fair 2014 Mixels Combiners.jpg Artwork Mixels.com Electroids Moible.jpg|Zaptor with all of the Electroids tribe members on Mixels.com mobile site Zaptor Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio Zaptor Bio.jpg|Info on Zaptor from the mobile version of the Mixels website MYHEAD.png|Zaptor when unmixable Zaptor Front.png|Front view ZaptorSideWithBrokenAnkle.png|Side view Mixels Main Title Season 1 Electroids all together.png Super shocked Electroids.png Season 2 (Mixel Moon Madness) Crushed.png Well dang.png Mixel Moon Madness Title.PNG Cookironi Cookironi shot.png I love cookironis!.jpg About to fight.png ZaptorBlast.jpg Electricshock.png YayCookironi.jpg Giant.png AAAAAAAAA.png Ya better run.png Run Zaptor!.png CR03.png COOKIRONI!.png Electrorock REAL ELECTROIDS CAUGHT ON TAPE.png Krader tied up.png GIVING KRADER A SHOCKER.png The Electroids are in trouble....png We ain't doing any bad-.png Teslo's shocker.png Volectro's funny grin.png Volectro's shocker.png Volectro's googly eyes.png ELECTROIDS UNITE.png Krader is freaked out by ZaPtOr.png ME AGREE.png DANCE TIME.png Dance TIME 2.png TouchingLesCubitsElectrorock.png In some nests.png Pothole So, then he said....png DON'T TAKE ANY WODDEN NIXELS.png HAHAHHAAAA.png Zaptor falls.png WHO PUT THIS POTHOLE HEEEEEEEEEEEEERE.png This is a serious.png HAZZZARD.png I just fell in it.png TOTOTOTO.png AAAAAAA.png EVEN YOU!! .png Like.png THIS.png Every Mixel.png Young and old.png Vulk's back.png Vulk falls again.png Bzzzzzzzz.png The landscape.png Landzzzz.png Scape.png Let's Mix it to fix it.png Yeah!!.png Mixing 01.png Mixing 02.png Mixing 03.png Well, look at that.png No more pothole.png We fixed it.png With a Mix it.png HIGH-FIVE.png So, two Mixels and a Nixel walk into a juice bar....png Another Nixel MajorNixels drawings.png Changing a Light Bulb Mr Teslo schools you.png When will we.png EVER need to know that.png The light bulb breaks.png They're scared.png The debut of the sandwich.png It won't help.png Volectro finds a cubit.png Teslo finds a light bulb.png How to reach.png Looks like the hamlogna sandwich is useless.png THE CUBIIIT.png It's time to max.png Sunflower grows from cubit seed.png The sunflower eats Mixels.png Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness Walking for hamlogna.png Zaptor's sandwich.png HAMLOGNA.jpg BUZZZ.png Happy Zappy.jpg Slow Fast.jpg MoreSandwiches.png SandwichesSandwichesSandwiches.png NoSandwichesTonight.png Hamlogna!.jpg Yummy Hamlogna Mountain!.jpg Another floating Jawg.png Eyayayayaeb.jpg Hamlogne.png Sandwiches...png Elevator PAAARRTTTY.png HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BALK.png HERE'S LUNK (and Tentro).png Mixed Up Special Epic Comedy Adventure Mix Festival.png Im not eating any hamlogna.png Zaptor OM.png Catch em if you can.png Holding cubits.png Lookin through a telescope.png Dafuq.png Im just gonna eat all of this thank you.png Yeah! Like....png I dont know....png It seems that Zaptor here.png AND RUINED THE MIXEL FEZTAVALL.png And For I.png It's Major Nixel!.png COLOR IS BACK!.png Ill get all of ya!.png Hahahahaha.png Put the cubits in place.png Murp Romp I love MixelPark!.jpg Woah!_(Unwatermarked).png Really_(Unwatermarked).png MagnifoVision_(Unwatermarked).png A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Other_Mixels_gather_(Unwatermarked).png Other_Mixels_Gather2_(Unwatermarked).png Who_the_heck_is_the_chose_one_now_(Unwatermarked).png I_am_the_chozzzzzen_one_(Unwatermarked).png Charge_in_the_threshold_(Unwatermarked).png Searching_for_Mixamajig_2_(Unwatermarked).png Climbing_the_monument_(Unwatermarked).png Come_at_me_bro_(Unwatermarked).png Mixopolis.PNG Calling All Mixels CAM_ZaptorBio.png Sprite Zaptor CAM.jpg|Zaptor's model Mixels tribes concept.jpg|Sprite concept art Cutscenes Zaptor.gif|Meet Zaptor Electroids.gif|Meet Electroids (featuring Nixels) ZaptorUpset.gif|Zaptor is Upset Promotion Camheader.png Mixels Rush 5493787F-287C-4883-A5EE-D273C4E6D4BC.PNG Screenshot 2015-05-28-21-38-35.png Miscellaneous Promotional artwork Series1PromoConcept.jpg Gulli Mixels.jpg On merchandise Bath & shower gel.png Mixels erasers back.PNG Mixels erasers.PNG Mixelsbackpack2.PNG Calendars Mixels Calendar.jpg Zaptor Calendar.jpg Calendar Back.jpg Mixel calendar 3.JPG Demo reel by Vincenzo Zumpano B5CA0278-6570-43E7-ADDB-24824736E691.PNG|In demo reel by Vincenzo Zumpano FA0E5A0D-340A-4D54-8A47-014EE53E42B9.PNG 19AE5191-9659-49AA-9D23-13B3795987F2.PNG Other Mixels_volume_1.png Some mixels banner.png zaptor_thumb_0.png Narrow Hero 1.jpg Zaptor Icon.png Zaptor!.png Zaptor_01.jpg Mixelswebsitezaptor.png Mixels on YouTube Header Version 1.jpg|Header used on YouTube channel for European Cartoon Networks Mixels on YouTube Header Version 2.jpg|Updated header used on Cartoon Network UK's YouTube channel ZaptorPose.png 1912305 1428666114042923 47822293 n.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes HDZaptorVulkMix.png|With Vulk|link=Zaptor & Vulk Mix HDSeismoZaptorMix.png|With Seismo|link=Zaptor & Seismo Mix 1 Seismo and Zaptor Mix.png|With Seismo #2|link=Zaptor & Seismo Mix 2 HDZaptorKrawMix.png|With Kraw|link= Zaptor & Kraw Mix Murps HDShuffZaptorMurp.png|With Shuff|link=Shuff & Zaptor Murp LEGO Mixes FlainZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Flain ZaptorZorchLEGO.jpg|With Zorch KraderZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Krader SeismoZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Seismo TesloZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Teslo ZaptorVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Murps VulkZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Vulk ShuffZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Shuff Shufftor 2.jpg|With Krader (Note: That is not Shuff and Zaptor Murp, It's a Krader and Zaptor Murp.) Category:Character galleries Category:Electroids Category:Series 1 Category:Galleries Category:2014 Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush